1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides the novel compound 3-l-menthoxypropane-1,2-diol which has a physiological cooling effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various compounds having cooling activity are known which, when rubbed on or contacted with the skin of human body or the mucous membranes, especially those of the mouth, nose and throat, produce a cold feeling. A typical example of such compounds is menthol. The cooling activity of menthol is ascribed not to its latent heat of evaporation, but to its direct irritant action of thermal sensitive receptors at the terminals of nerves of the human body which in turn irritates the central nerve system, producing a cold sensation.
Menthol has many uses as a compound having a physiological cooling effect, for example, it is widely used in foodstuffs, drinks, dentrifrice, gargles, cosmetics, abrasives, lotions, etc., and additionally, as an additive for tobacco. Menthol rapidly dissipates in air because of its high volatility and, therefore, its effect is not sustained over a long period of time. Furthermore, since it has a strong peppermint odor, it is not desirable for some uses. It has therefore been desired to overcome the foregoing problems of menthol.
In addition to menthol, 3-substituted-p-menthanes (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 16647/1972 and 16649/1972), N-substituted-p-menthane-3-carboxamides (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 16648/1972), are disclosed as compounds having a physiological cooling effect.